Kitty's Love Story
by anotherredhead
Summary: Kitty has a choice to make when she meets a man who causes her to re-evaluate her life with Matt. A rewrite of Kitty's Love Affair.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I approached this story as though I had my fantasy job as a staff writer for Gunsmoke and was pitched the basic plot for _Kitty's Love Affair_. I loosely kept some of the original ideas but changed most of it to fix the things I didn't like, including a title I never thought was accurate. This might have been the way I would have ended the series as a writer. The 19th Season episode was written by Paul Savage, with the story credited to Joan Gessler and Susan Kotar. I don't own these characters except the ones I made up, one in particular inspired by a very special man.

**Kitty's Love Story**

Chapter 1

Kitty Russell quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes before climbing onto the stage and taking her seat across from her lone traveling companion. He was a stranger, a handsome man with kind features and thick salt and pepper hair underneath the fancy black hat that matched his suit. The man nodded politely and she returned the gesture.

The stage pulled away in silence as Kitty clutched a large handbag on her lap. She looked sadly at the empty seat beside her and slowly set the handbag in its place. They had paid for that seat, so she might as well get some use out of it.

As she watched the Kansas plains scroll by through the small window, Kitty began to have second thoughts about her trip. She had made the decision to carry on alone so quickly, in a single burst of anger and frustration. How could he do this to her again? She felt as though the tears might begin to resurface, but she willed them away. Not in front of this strange man, she told herself. Be strong.

The driver pushed his team up to full speed, and Kitty could feel every bump in the road as the stage jostled from side to side. It had been funny when Matt was sitting next to her and they had taken turns falling into each other's laps. But now it was just annoying, and the next stop was a good hour away. At least the wheel hadn't fallen off and they hadn't been held up. Kitty's track record in that area was not to be envied, and she was almost tempted to chuckle at the fact that getting stood up for a long awaited vacation was one of the better things that had happened to her on a stage. Almost tempted, but not quite.

A divot in the road sent her handbag sailing off its seat, hitting the nice looking stranger square in the knee. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Kitty apologized, reaching for the bag. I'll hold it from now on."

The man flashed a beautiful smile, showing a set of perfect white teeth. "It's quite all right, Ma'am," he assured her in a strong, baritone voice that sounded as if he could be a stage actor. It was a soothing voice that instantly relaxed her. With the ice broken, he decided to introduce himself to the lovely woman with whom he was sharing this bumpy ride.

"By the way, my name is Bill Dunlap," he offered warmly, tipping his hat.

"Kitty Russell," she returned in an equally friendly voice. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," he replied. "Where are you headed?"

"Kansas City," she answered without further explanation. "How about you?"

"I'm afraid I'm getting off at Tanner's Creek," he said, referring to the next stop. "Had I known what charming company I would have, I might have planned a longer trip."

Kitty was no stranger to flattery. She had always been beautiful, and men were not shy about telling her so. She was also smart enough to know when flattery had ulterior motives, and this didn't feel like one of those times. Bill Dunlap seemed like a genuine, likeable man. She was rather grateful for the company at a time when she desperately needed a diversion.

"Do you live in Tanner's Creek?" she asked with interest.

"No, I currently live in Kinsley. But I'm looking to move to Tanner's Creek," he replied. "Starting over, so to speak."

"How so?" she continued, immediately wondering if the question was too personal for someone she had just met.

Bill didn't seem to mind. "My wife died two years ago," he explained. "I kept thinking that I would get used to wandering around that big farm house by myself, but I didn't. Too many memories. It's time to move anyway, I can't work the farm like I used to. So I've decided to sell it and get myself a smaller place. My uncle in Tanner's Creek is moving in with his daughter since he can't take care of himself anymore, and she thinks his place would be perfect for me. Maybe a change of scenery is just what I need."

Kitty wasn't sure what kind of answer she had expected, but somehow it wasn't that one. "I'm sorry about your wife," she said, her voice soft and serious. "You must miss her an awful lot."

"Every day," he admitted. "We were just kids when we married. I had thirty years with her, and I'd venture to say most men don't get one day with a woman like her. When I look at it that way, I count myself among the most fortunate. That's how I keep going."

Kitty swallowed a lump in her throat, unable to think of an appropriate response. After an awkward silence, Bill decided to lighten the mood. "Well, enough of that," he said almost cheerfully. "Tell me more about yourself—are you married?"

"No," she replied quickly, in a way that told Bill this was most definitely not a mood lightening question.

"Please forgive me if I said something wrong. Are you widowed as well?" he guessed.

It was a reasonable assumption on his part. Women her age were typically married or widowed. There didn't seem to be a word that described her relationship status—there never had been. Of course he didn't know that, and he certainly didn't deserve to be punished for it.

"I've never been married," she responded in a less defensive tone.

Bill tried to hide it, but his expression was nothing less than mild shock. It was hardly a funny topic, but somehow Kitty was amused at his reaction. "I take it that surprises you?"

"Well, I…yes, I suppose so. I mean, you're…well, I'm sure you know what you look like," he stammered. "It's just hard to believe that some man didn't snatch you up a long time ago."

"Some man did," she deadpanned. "He just didn't marry me."

Her new friend clearly didn't know what to say, and Kitty decided that her complicated love life was not the most practical of subjects for casually passing the time. Perhaps it was her turn to try a little levity.

"Speaking of things that are hard to believe, I have to tell you I would never have guessed that you are a farmer," she told him. "You look more like a banker or a lawyer in that suit."

Bill Dunlap flashed that winning smile again. "Interesting you should say that. I once studied to be a lawyer."

"Did you really? That seems like quite a career switch, from a lawyer to a farmer," she observed.

"Well, they both involve a lot of crap," he joked, immediately turning a light shade of red. "I'm sorry, that was crude."

Kitty let out one of her delightful cackles. "And funny as hell," she added, to his relief. They apparently shared the same sense of humor.

"I was in law school for less than a year when my father left the family. Mother drank a lot and my little sister was still at home, and I felt I had no choice but to come back and run the farm. I never left it."

"That must have been difficult for you," she sympathized. "Did you ever resent having to quit school?"

"I did at first," he admitted. "I had wanted to be a lawyer for as long as I could remember. But if I hadn't left school and come home, I would never have met my wife. She became pregnant shortly after we married and I had to make a living for us. I realize now that it was a blessing in disguise. I learned to love that farm, and we had a wonderful life. I've been very lucky." His voice cracked slightly on that last sentence. The life he'd had with his wife was clearly an emotional topic for him.

Kitty smiled. Life did have a way of taking you places you never even knew you wanted to be. Of course, it also had a way of pulling the rug out from under you on occasion.

"Well, that suit looks very nice on you," she said, getting back to her original comment.

"You don't think it's too much? I wasn't sure what to wear. I guess I want to make a good impression in my new home town."

Kitty laughed. "I don't think that will be a problem at all, Mr. Dunlap."

"Bill," he corrected. "And thank you for that."

The rest of the journey went quickly as the two shared easy conversation. Bill talked about his two sons, who had both moved east in search of opportunities other than farming. They were both successful, and she could tell that he was he was very proud of them. Kitty entertained him with stories of running a saloon in rough and tumble Dodge City and the friends she had made there over the years. She didn't mention everyone.

As the stage slowed to a stop at the Tanner's Creek depot, the two travelers took several minutes to finish their conversation, then thanked each other for the pleasant company during the ride. "Good luck to you, Mr.—I mean, Bill," Kitty said amiably.

"And to you, Kitty" he echoed. "Have a safe trip the rest of the way to Kansas City. If you ever decide to spend some time in Tanner's Creek—well, I would be delighted if we met again."

The stage driver stuck his head through the window to update his passengers. "One of the horses on the next team has thrown a shoe. We may be delayed a bit while I get that taken care of."

Kitty sighed and again silently questioned her decision. It's just a thrown shoe, she told herself, nothing to get upset about. It wasn't like she needed to be in Kansas City by a certain time.

Bill stepped out of the stage, and Kitty was surprised to see how tall he was. Somehow he hadn't looked that tall sitting across from her. "Care to stretch your legs for a bit?" he asked, extending his hand to help her down. "It sounds like it may be a while."

She certainly did. Kitty stepped onto the ground with his assistance and put her hands on her hips, leaning back to work a few kinks out of her shoulders. It was still a long way to Kansas City, and she wondered if she could possibly get as lucky with her company on the next leg of the trip.

Bill started to walk to the other side of the stage to retrieve his luggage. He had taken three steps when he heard a loud scream and the unmistakable click of a gun hammer. He spun around to see a grimy young man with his elbow around Kitty's neck and a gun pointed at her head.

The man looked deadly serious as he calmly spoke to Bill. "If you don't want to see your pretty lady's head splattered on the side of this stage, I suggest you do exactly as I say."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 2

Bill Dunlap had never owned a gun. He wasn't the cowboy type—he was a gentle man with a quiet life in the country, and he had never felt the need to own one. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the look of fear in Kitty Russell's eyes as this madman tightened his hold around her neck. One false move and he could get this woman killed.

"What do you want?" Bill asked in a monotone that belied his anxiety.

"I want YOU, Marshal," the greasy young man practically spat. "And I'm willing to make a trade. You come with me, and she lives."

Kitty grabbed her captor's arm with both hands and struggled to loosen his grip. "I can't breathe, you idiot!" she croaked.

"How about it, Marshal? Do we have a deal?" he prodded as he pushed the gun against her head but released the pressure around her neck ever so slightly. She sucked in a breath of air, allowing her to release the words that were stuck in her throat.

"He's not the—" she started, but Bill cut her off.

"It's a deal," he shouted, startling Kitty enough that she didn't finish her sentence. "Now let her go."

The man grinned, revealing dirty teeth that matched the rest of him. "I figured as much," he said gleefully. "I've heard tell that there ain't nothin' you wouldn't do to keep this lovely lady from harm. So when my sources in Dodge found out that you was takin' her on a little romantical getaway, I figured we might be able to work somethin' out."

Kitty's mind was racing. Bill was obviously playing along to save her life, but how could she let him? What would happen to him if he went with this man? She didn't want to think of the possibilities. But if she told the truth now, this maniac might snap and kill them both. She decided to stall for time until she could think of something else. They were well-hidden behind the stage, and she doubted that anyone in the office could see what was happening to them.

"Who are you? What do you want with him?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Red," the man said with mock sympathy. "This is between me and him. It's got nothin' to do with you."

"I beg to differ," she responded sarcastically as the gun continued to rest on the side of her head.

The man sighed. "Let's just say the marshal and me know some of the same people," he replied cryptically.

"What people?" she pressed. "I deserve to know what's going on."

That, she learned, was exactly the wrong thing to say. He jerked the crook of his arm tighter against her neck and clenched his teeth, and she could feel his hot breath on the side of her face as he hissed out the words.

"Deserve? You want to talk about what people _deserve_? Fine, let's start with my Pa. He doesn't _deserve_ to be rotting away in some jail because the law isn't smart enough to find me."

Kitty searched her memory. Who was he talking about? Matt told her about most of his cases, but sometimes they ran together. An outlaw was an outlaw. All she knew at the moment was that she had to keep him focused on her, because she had noticed something. Every second he took his eyes off of the man he thought was Matt Dillon, that man was inching toward the front of the stage and was now almost within view of the office window. Maybe someone would see him and figure out that he needed help.

"Who is your Pa?" she threw out, unsure if the question would please or agitate him.

"Ask _him_!" the man screamed as Bill froze in his place.

"Ask me what?" Bill hedged, keeping his right hand subtly behind his back where it had been for the past minute. It was a long shot at best, but he had an idea.

"Don't play dumb with me, Law. I'm on every Wanted poster this side of the Mississippi. You know who I am, and you know what you did to my Pa. Tell the little lady here how you arrested an old man out of spite. Tell her!"

Bill swallowed hard. He had no idea what he was supposed to say, and the consequences of not saying it could be disastrous.

From the corner of his eye he saw a blur of movement. Had someone seen his signal and come out of the stage office? If so, he had to somehow let this person know what kind of danger they were in. Careful not to lose eye contact with the would-be assailant, he began to talk loudly.

"It wasn't like that," Bill explained, as if he had a clue how it really was. "Now please Mister, don't hurt Miss Russell. Let her go, and you can do whatever you want with me." He was speaking slowly and clearly, choosing his words carefully to convey the threat.

"Liar!" the man shouted. "You know exactly how it was, and I'm not lettin' her go until you admit it."

Bill didn't bat an eyelash as he watched a figure creep around the stage and point a long barrel rifle at the man's back. "Don't turn around," he said as he cocked the hammer. "Drop your gun and let the lady go."

Bill watched anxiously and Kitty held her breath as the gun began to lower away from her head. She felt his arm relax and resisted the urge to break free by force. He still had the gun and this wasn't over yet.

"I said drop it," their rescuer repeated, deciding that he was taking a little too long to follow instructions.

In one dizzying motion Kitty's captor spun around, jerking her off her feet. He quickly caught her and pulled her up against him, her body almost completely covering his. "You shoot me, you've gotta go through her first," he dared calmly.

Bill found himself staring at the man's back and figured he had a split second to make a decision. He could save his own skin and take off running as the two men with weapons stood at an impasse, or he could take a huge, dangerous risk to try and save a woman he had known for all of an hour. He chose the latter.

Bill took two flying leaps with his long legs and lunged at Kitty's attacker, sending all three of them to the ground. Kitty managed to crawl away as Bill fought with the man, who had kept hold of his gun in the fall. A shot rang out and Bill clutched his leg, writhing in pain. The rifleman, who had struggled to get a clean shot at the right person as the two men rolled on the ground, finally got it. He pulled the trigger and ended the ordeal.

Kitty pushed herself up and ran over to Bill. "How bad are you hurt?" she asked breathlessly, squatting down to inspect the wound for herself.

"Not bad," he lied, the grimace on his face and the blood covering his hands saying otherwise. "I'll be okay."

Kitty looked up at the rifleman. "Is there a doctor here?"

"No Ma'am," he replied. "Tanner's Creek hasn't had one since Dr. Gilby died a few months ago. Closest one is in Great Bend."

Kitty did a quick calculation in her head. Great Bend wasn't much closer than Dodge, and she had no idea how good the doctor was there.

"How fast can you get us to Dodge City?" she asked. "I'll pay whatever you want."

"There's a stage going south in a few minutes," he told her. "You'd change back in Kinsley and be in Dodge in a couple of hours. That's the best you're gonna do."

"Just take me back to Kinsley," Bill said. "I have friends there who can take care of me there."

"What about a doctor?" Kitty wondered, growing more concerned as she saw the amount of blood seeping from his leg.

"Mr. Kiley at The General Store had some medical training during the war," he told her. "People go to him when they need help."

"That's not good enough," Kitty insisted. "You need a real doctor—a surgeon—and we have one of the best in Dodge. Is there room for us on that stage?" she asked the man with the rifle, whose name she still did not know.

"We'll make room," he promised. "I'll go get some bandages for that bullet wound."

"I can't thank you enough," Kitty replied gratefully. "For everything. You saved our lives. I'm Kitty Russell, and this is Bill Dunlap."

"Frank Cretcher," he offered. "You know, it's not often I meet people who know how to sign."

"What?" Kitty asked quizzically.

"That's how I knew something was wrong," Frank explained. "I saw him through the window with his hand behind his back, and he kept signing the letters 'HELP.' The man who taught me Morse code for this job also taught how me to sign the alphabet. I hadn't used it in a while, but I still remembered."

"I didn't figure it would work, but I didn't know what else to do," Bill grunted through the pain. "I suppose someone was watching over us."

Kitty gave Bill a look that was a mixture of surprise and admiration. "You know sign language?" she asked rhetorically, since he obviously did.

"Grace—my wife—was deaf," he revealed, still breathing hard. "Had scarlet fever as a child. She taught me sign language when we met. It's how we talked."

Kitty was fascinated. What else did she not know about this mild-mannered farmer?

"We need to get a tourniquet on that leg to stop the bleeding," she announced as she helped him onto his feet. They followed Frank to the office and prepared for another stage ride together.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 3

Doc Adams was mixing powders with his mortal and pestle when he heard the door open from behind. "Don't you worry, Doc here'll git ya fixed right up," said the unmistakable voice of Festus Haggen, holding Bill up on one side as Burke held the other. They helped Bill hobble over to the table, Kitty following closely behind them. Bill fell onto the table and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"What happened?" Doc asked, surprised to see Kitty. He had seen her off this morning, heading out on that long awaited vacation to Kansas City with Matt. His mind raced with possibilities.

"He's been shot," Kitty replied urgently. "Upper leg. We tied the tourniquet as tight as we could, but he's lost a lot of blood."

"We?" Doc repeated, looking around. "Where's Matt?" Festus and Burke had been wondering the same thing.

Kitty shook her head. "He's fine. I'll explain later, Doc. Please, you've got to get this bullet out of Bill's leg."

Bill? Doc glanced down at the pale man taking deep, shaky breaths on his table. He didn't look familiar at all. Where did he come from, and how did Kitty know him?

Those were questions that would have to wait. "Let's get a good look at this," Doc said, reaching for a pair of scissors. He first cut loose the red soaked tourniquet, then the pant leg from the bottom up, until he had reached the gaping hole in Bill's thigh. Doc scrubbed his moustache and looked concerned.

"If it nicked an artery as I suspect, I'll need to operate immediately He can't afford to lose much more blood."

Kitty Russell was painfully familiar with the treatment of bullet wounds. She had been here too many times before, anxiously standing at this same table as Doc instructed her what to do. She knew the drill well and instinctively reached for the chloroform.

Festus and Burke helped position the patient on the table as Doc prepared his instruments. Kitty reached down and gave Bill a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You're going to be fine," she whispered soothingly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Her three friends exchanged glimpses of confusion at Kitty's tender gesture toward this strange man. Where in the hell was Matt Dillon?

**GSGSGSGSGSGSGS**

Doc quietly cracked open the door and peeked into the back room. Bill was still sleeping soundly, and Kitty was still sitting patiently next to his bed. It was late, way past normal bedtime, and he knew she had to be exhausted. Doc started to close the door but stopped himself. It was none of his business, but he decided to ask anyway. Kitty may need a sympathetic ear.

"I expect him to be out for at least another hour," Doc said, stepping into the room. "Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll sit here with him."

"Thanks Doc, but I'd rather stay," she replied.

Doc gave her an understanding nod before pulling up a chair beside her. He sat down and lovingly put his hand on her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kitty sighed. "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything," Doc insisted. "You're supposed to be on vacation, and when you came back without Matt, with a stranger who had been shot…well, I couldn't help but worry. About both of you. Just know I'm here if you need me."

Kitty gave him an appreciative half-smile. "Matt had to go to Hays to testify at an appeal. The message was waiting for him at the stage office in Kinsley. I don't know when he'll be back."

She at least owed him that much. Matt was his closest friend, and there was no reason to needlessly concern him.

"I sure am sorry about that," Doc replied sincerely. "I know how much you were looking forward to that trip. So was Matt."

It was true—Matt had been looking forward to that trip every bit as much as she had, and she knew he wouldn't have left her there if he had a choice. She decided it would make her feel better to tell Doc the whole story. He was such a good listener.

"I was so angry. I told him he could go to Hays, but I was going on to Kansas City. That I had earned that trip," she continued. "Bill was on the stage to Tanner's Creek and we got to know each other a bit. When we got there, a man was waiting for us. I don't know who he was. He had some vendetta against Matt, but they must never have met because he thought Bill was Matt. He put a gun to my head and threatened to kill me…" She stopped to compose herself, reliving the nightmare. Doc put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's alright," he assured her. "You're safe now."

"He saved my life, Doc," she said emotionally, looking at the motionless figure in the bed. "He had a chance to get away, and he didn't take it. He risked everything for me."

"And I thank God for that," Doc remarked, almost under his breath. "The surgery went well, Kitty. His vital signs are good. He's a strong man. I expect he'll make a full recovery."

Kitty smiled through tears. "That's why I had to get him back here. I didn't trust anyone else to help him."

"You bet," Doc replied with a wink, followed by a tight hug. "I'm going to get a little shuteye in the other room. You come and get me if he wakes up, okay?"

Kitty nodded. "Thanks Doc."

Doc left the room, saying a silent prayer of gratitude that a man apparently as noble and courageous as Matt Dillon had accompanied her on that stage. He didn't like to think of what could have happened.

Kitty put her folded arms on the bed and rested her head on top of them. She had now been awake for nineteen hours and was thoroughly drained from the harrowing events of the day. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't a restful slumber, with jumbled dreams of vague distress and uneasiness. She awakened to a soft brush across her face, as though being tickled with a feather. She swatted at it a couple of times before her eyes opened and she realized it wasn't a feather, but a hand. Bill was conscious and gently stroking her cheek.

Kitty quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Well hello," she said warmly. "It sure is good to have you back. How do you feel?"

"Like I could run a race," he joked, sounding weak but perfectly coherent. "Where am I?"

"You're still in Doc's office, in the back room," she answered. "He says you're going to make a full recovery."

"Thanks to you," Bill replied with a slight chuckle. "I doubt Mr. Kiley could have handled this at The General Store."

Kitty took his hand in both of hers. "Thanks to you, we're _both_ alive," she said emphatically. "I'll never be able to repay what you did for me."

Bill looked into her tired, beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "Never say never," he mused.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 4

Kitty breezed into Doc's office shortly before 11am, carrying a breakfast tray and looking radiant and well-rested. Her middle of the night conversation with Bill had awakened Doc, who first checked on his patient and then insisted she go home for some much needed sleep. He got no argument from her this time.

She had slept sound and hard, managing to avoid the disturbing dreams that had haunted her brief nap at Bill's bedside. It occurred to her upon rising that she had not eaten a meal since yesterday morning, when she and Matt had gotten a bite at Delmonico's before catching the stage. Had all gone as planned, they would have enjoyed lunch together at that small café in Tanner's Creek during their layover. But of course, nothing had gone as planned yesterday. She assumed Matt was in Hays preparing for his testimony, oblivious to the traumatic events that had followed their argument. That stupid, heat of the moment argument that she so regretted. She ached for his comforting arms to hold her and make her feel safe again.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, she had stopped by the bakery for an assortment of rolls and pastries in case Bill and Doc were as hungry as she was. Kitty did a careful balancing act as she walked up the wooden steps with a tray full of food and coffee, hoping that Bill was awake and not in too much pain.

Bill was not only awake, he was hobbling around Doc's office on a pair of crutches that were clearly too short for him. It was the only set Doc had, and Bill was determined that he wasn't going to spend the day in bed. "Good morning," he lit up as she entered. He suddenly forgot all about the pain in his thigh.

"Well, look at you," she chuckled as he unsteadily made his way around the office, looking like a giant toddler learning his first steps. "I'm so happy to see you up and about."

"I'm pretty happy about that myself," he quipped, wincing slightly as he put some weight on the bad leg.

"Now don't you go undoing my handy work," Doc chided his overeager patient, pointing a finger in Bill's direction. "It's fine to move around a bit, but take it easy on that leg." It was a lecture Doc had given many times over the past twenty years, to one man in particular. He couldn't help but wonder when that man might get back into town, and what he would think about this situation. What was this situation exactly? He didn't know for sure, but Doc thought he sensed something between Kitty and Bill. He didn't like it one bit, but nobody would ever know it.

Kitty set her tray of goodies down on the table. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," she announced good-naturedly. "How about helping me get rid of these? I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach."

Doc and Bill both sniffed around the tray with interest. They had slept late too, and Doc had just been preparing to go find them something to eat when Kitty appeared. "Don't mind if I do," Bill said, picking up an inviting blueberry muffin. Doc went into the back room to retrieve three coffee cups, then chose a piece of homemade bread and made use of the small bowl of strawberry jam sitting next to it.

An hour went by quickly as the threesome leisurely sat in Doc's office, polishing off the tray and chatting. Bill and Kitty filled Doc in on the details of their ordeal, and Doc was pretty sure he knew who the culprit was. "It sounds like Pete Folsom," he told them. "He killed two people during a bank robbery in Garden City, and Matt tracked him to his father's place just outside of Dodge. Harry Folsom—mean old son of a gun. It's no wonder his son turned out the way he did."

Kitty slowly nodded as the story came back to her. "I remember that name. Matt found some evidence that the son had been hiding out there, and Harry pulled a gun and said he was trespassing. Matt got the gun away from him and arrested him for obstruction."

"That's the one," Doc confirmed. "He wouldn't cooperate, and then Pete hit another bank. Harry was practically bragging about how the law would never find him. Matt had no choice but to take him up to Hays, but he was afraid Pete might be out for revenge."

Doc glanced at Bill, who was silently taking in these new details. "You did a mighty brave thing," he said softly to his patient. "We sure are grateful to you."

Bill smiled humbly. He knew who "we" were. Kitty had told him all about Doc on that bumpy ride to Dodge, his head leaning against her shoulder as she tried to keep him conscious with story after story. He knew that Doc Adams was not only a fine physician, but a beloved friend. She spoke of him like family.

She didn't mention the other part of "we," but Bill felt his considerable presence looming large over them. Kitty Russell was close enough to Marshal Matt Dillon that they were not only taking a trip together, but a criminal like Pete Folsom knew that the best way to get to Matt was to threaten Kitty. Their relationship must be common knowledge, and from her comment on the stage it had been going on for some time. There must be a reason they had never married.

Ethics and common sense told him to leave it alone. He wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up on that stage to Tanner's Creek without him, but Kitty was obviously involved with another man. And not just any man, but the marshal of Dodge City. He had no business pursuing her, nor did he stand a chance if he did. Yet there was something about this woman that caused a man to lose all sense of reason. He had not been attracted to anyone since Grace had died, and he hadn't been on a date in over thirty years. He suddenly felt like a young man nervously courting his first crush.

Bill Dunlap made an uncharacteristically spontaneous decision. Kitty Russell was not married, and she was free to keep company with any man of her choosing. If she said no, he would lick his wounds and be back on his way to Kinsley as soon as he was fit to travel. He could go home with his head held high, having acted with courage in saving an innocent woman from certain harm. But if he didn't at least ask, he would forever wonder what might have been.

Kitty gathered her considerably lighter tray and stood up to leave. "I'll be back to check on you later," she promised. "You listen to Doc and take it easy, okay? I don't want to get any bad reports on you."

"Yes Ma'am," he said dutifully. She had almost made it to the door when he summoned up the courage to stop her.

"Kitty, wait" he called.

She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I would be honored if you would accompany me to dinner this evening."

Kitty didn't know what to say. Was he just being polite, or was it more than that? Something in his voice told her it was the latter. If so, he would be one in a long line of men who had been interested in her during the many years she had been the single woman who was taken. But, she realized at that moment, one of very few who actually tempted her to say yes.

Was it the fact that he had saved her life, or did the attraction go deeper? She wasn't sure. He was a handsome man, a kind man. She genuinely liked him, and the thought of spending more time with him appealed to her. She took a deep breath and turned to Doc.

"Is he well enough to go out tonight?" she asked.

Doc gave Kitty a look that said more than words could have. _Are you sure you know what you're doing?_ Of course, he had to give her an honest answer.

"I suppose so," Doc replied cautiously. "As long as he stays off that leg and drinks a lot of water. No alcohol. He needs to rest and keep hydrated, but it should be fine to go out for a short time."

Kitty smiled at Bill. "Well then, I guess it's a date."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 5

"How long will you be staying with us?" asked the friendly clerk behind the desk at The Dodge House. "I'm not sure yet," Bill responded, exchanging a sideways glance with Kitty.

It had been three days, and he had imposed on Doc enough. He still had plenty of recovering to do, but the potential complications Doc had warned him about had not materialized, and he was well enough that he didn't need constant supervision. He had gotten used to the short crutches, and a room of his own with some privacy was sounding pretty good right now.

The clerk gave him an assuring look. "That is not a problem, Mr. Dunlap. We will be happy to have you for as long as you stay in Dodge."

How long would that be, Bill wondered to himself? _As long as it takes_.

He liked what he had seen of Dodge, but he had no intention of staying permanently. It wasn't home, and there were too many memories there. Not his, of course-hers. Tanner's Creek wasn't home either, but he had a nice house waiting for him and knew a few people in town. It was the perfect place to start a new life.

Bill had decided after his first date with Grace Seger that he was going to ask her to marry him. None of his friends or family approved—why would a man want a woman who can't even hear him? She could read lips, but it wasn't the same. She was damaged, imperfect, and that kind of relationship seemed almost unnatural. Bill didn't care what anyone else thought—there was no instruction book for falling in love, you just knew when it happened. From that luminous smile, to her sense of humor, to the way her soft hands had wrapped around his as she gently moved his fingers to teach him sign language, he knew right away that Grace was the one. Unlike many who later learned painful lessons associated with such hasty decisions, Bill instead learned that his instincts could be trusted. That love at first sight had turned into thirty years, not a day of which he had ever regretted.

Since she had died, well-meaning friends and relatives had been trying to find him another wife. He appreciated the effort, but it was ill-advised. He couldn't count the number of widows and spinsters who had shown up at his door with homemade pies, talking to him as though they were auditioning for a role. He wasn't looking for someone to play the part of his wife—if it ever happened again, it would have to be with a woman who instantly sparked that passion the way Grace did. He had decided that was about as common as being hit by lightning.

If Bill had his way, lighting was about to strike twice. He never dreamed he would have those feelings again until Kitty Russell walked into his life. The circumstances of their first encounter were extraordinary to say the least, and about as far from romantic as possible. One might even argue that they were bound more by a common traumatic experience than any type of attraction, but Bill knew that wasn't the case. He had spent three days with Kitty, and he was in love with her. He was well aware of what he was up against, but still he dared to dream that she might love him back. Maybe not today, but soon.

Bill signed his name in the hotel ledger and took the key. The clerk had given him a first floor room, seeing the crutches and wanting to make it as easy as possible on him. Kitty carried his suitcase, the one they had hurriedly thrown onto the stage in Tanner's Creek when she decided that Doc was his best hope for survival. He hadn't packed much, as he wasn't planning a long trip. But it would have to do for a while.

They reached his room and Kitty helped him unlock the door. She set his suitcase next to a twin bed with a tasteful brown and red patterned bedspread. Bill looked around at the room—it was nothing fancy but it was sufficient, and for now it was his.

Kitty put her hands on her hips and looked up at him with a smile. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself for a while? I really need to get some work done today."

"I'll be fine," he said convincingly. "How about dinner tonight? You cooked last night, it's my turn. Not to cook, of course—I believe that might hurt my cause. But I want to take you somewhere nice."

"That would be lovely," she replied.

Bill balanced himself on the crutches and took a small hop until he was standing close enough to give her a proper goodbye. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Until tonight."

Kitty left The Dodge House with her head swimming. What _was_ she doing? This had all happened so fast. She'd had two dinners and one picnic with this man, and he was already hinting about a future together. It was a completely foreign experience to her—after eighteen years, countless dinners and much more with Matt Dillon, their future was still a touchy subject. The irony was almost overpowering.

"Miss Kitty!" came a familiar voice that interrupted her thoughts. Festus hurried over as if he had something important to say, Doc right behind him trying to keep up.

"Hello, Festus, Doc" Kitty said cheerfully as they approached.

"I thought you'd wanna know that Matthew sent a wire this mornin' from Hays," he began. "He's done with his testifyin' and'll be on today's afternoon stage."

"Thank you," she said politely, with a hint of nervousness.

Festus wasn't about to let it go at that. "If'n the stage is on time, Doc and me thought we'd all go to Delmonico's for dinner," he announced. "Sure would be nice if you came with us." Doc smiled and nodded, though he didn't say anything.

"I appreciate the invitation, but I already have plans for dinner," she informed them.

Festus knew who those plans likely involved. He had been watching Miss Kitty canoodling with that fellow he had helped up to Doc's office for a couple of days now, much to his distress. Doc had told him to mind his own business, but that wasn't an option. This was Matthew's woman, after all, and it just wasn't right.

"Well, cain't you change your plans? I mean, Matthew's been gone for a while, and—"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Doc interrupted. "She said she had other plans. She doesn't always have to have dinner with the likes of us, you know." Doc grabbed Festus' arm and began to lead him away. "We'll see you later, Kitty."

Doc didn't like the situation any more than Festus, but he understood it better. Nobody knew Matt and Kitty like Doc. He had been there from the beginning, when his hopeless bachelor marshal friend had first locked eyes with the fiery new redhead in town. He soon recognized that the beautiful, tough as nails Kitty Russell was the one woman who could go toe to toe with Matt Dillon and capture not only his attention, but his heart. It hadn't been an easy road, to say the least. But they were as devoted as any couple he knew, and Doc had seen them persevere through unimaginable struggles. What he hadn't seen was any propensity on Matt's part to promise her that the long, patient wait for a permanent life with him would be worth it. Doc had secretly wondered if a day like this was inevitable and had even tried to talk to Matt about it on a few occasions. But the stubborn marshal, for personal reasons he chose not to share, refused to discuss it.

As Doc led Festus away, Kitty made her way to The Long Branch, her mind occupied with everything except work.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 6

Kitty stared at her ledger, trying to concentrate on columns of numbers that didn't seem nearly as important as usual. She had managed to take inventory and pay some bills, but she couldn't seem to focus long enough to add up these damn numbers. She decided to give it one more try when she heard the sound of a team of horses in the distance. The afternoon stage had arrived.

Kitty felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Would he even want to see her? She had been so angry when they parted, and he didn't handle conflict very well. She needed to apologize, to tell him she understood that it wasn't his fault he had to cancel their trip and go to Hays. That she had been frustrated and disappointed and was sorry she had taken it out on him. But she needed to tell him something else as well, before he saw it with his own eyes.

What was she going to say? It had been all she had thought about since Festus told her about the wire. She had thought about it plenty before that, too. Matt had no idea that Bill existed, much less that she had been seeing him. There was no way that he wasn't going to be blindsided by this development. She feared that it would seem like a spiteful act, and she wanted him to know that it wasn't like that at all. It just happened, and she was as surprised as anyone. She was confused and needed time to figure out how she really felt.

_Wow, that sounds lame_. It was all true, but she tried to imagine how she would react if he gave her the same speech under these circumstances. She tried, but she couldn't. Still, it was all she had.

Kitty took a deep breath and left her office, passing through the saloon and its few afternoon customers on her way out to Front Street. She could see him taking his luggage off the stage, the same luggage that should have gone to Kansas City for their romantic getaway. He was still wearing his courtroom suit, which was the same as his wedding suit, funeral suit, and social event suit. The man just didn't care much for fancy clothes. He must have left directly after testifying, and he looked good.

He stopped in his tracks the moment he saw her standing outside of The Long Branch. Had she changed her mind? He thought she had gone on to Kansas City without him and didn't expect to see her. He wanted to drop the suitcases and run to her, to take her in his arms and tell her how much he wanted to be with her these past few days instead of some stuffy courtroom in Hays. But he couldn't do that. He could never do that, not out in public. Even if he could, he didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

Matt felt a sense of relief as Kitty began to walk toward him. She wanted to talk to him, and that was a good sign. If she was still mad, she wouldn't greet him at the stage. She would ignore him and let him sweat it out until she was ready to make up and let it go. She'd had a lot of practice putting disappointments behind her.

"Hello, Kitty," he said with a hopeful smile. She looked stunning as usual, her hair swept up with loose curls and that jade green dress he loved so much.

"Hi Matt," she returned warmly, but in a somber tone. "How was your trip?"

"Not nearly as good as it should have been," he replied, letting her know with one look how badly he had wanted to spend that time with her. "I suppose you decided not to go to Kansas City after all," he ventured.

Kitty looked uncomfortable, and he immediately regretted bringing it up. "No, I didn't go to Kansas City," she said, appearing hesitant to continue. "Matt, I need to tell you—"

"It's alright, Kitty, I understand," he assured her. He didn't want her to feel like she had to apologize. It was an unfortunate situation, and once again she had paid for the demands of his job. He was just grateful that she was here now, welcoming him home and clearly not angry. They'd had a fight and it was in the past.

"But you don't," Kitty insisted. He had no idea how much he didn't understand. "We need to talk, Matt."

We need to talk. Was that _ever _a good thing? Matt suddenly felt his optimism fading. "Okay," he said with more calmness than he felt. "Let me put these bags away, and I'll come over."

"I'll be up in my room," she told him. Matt nodded and they headed off in opposite directions, neither one looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 7

Bill insisted on pulling Kitty's chair out even though it was a clumsy endeavor for a man on crutches. He had never failed to show the proper etiquette with a lady, and he wasn't about to start now.

It had been a beautiful ride to the new Mexican restaurant that had opened west of town. The sun was just starting to set when they rented their buggy from the livery, and the horizon bore brilliant streaks of orange and red. Kitty had been quieter than usual since he had picked her up at The Long Branch, and he could tell she was preoccupied. He decided not to press her during the ride, content to enjoy the peaceful journey and lovely scent of her perfume as they sat side by side.

Bill let Kitty order the wine, as he was certain she had more expertise in that area than he did. It was excellent, as expected. The food selection was impressive, and it took them several minutes to decide on their meals. The waiter collected their menus and Bill raised his glass. "To a lovely evening, with an even lovelier lady."

Kitty smiled and lifted her glass to his. "Thank you, Bill. This is very nice."

After taking a drink they set their glasses down, and Bill put his hand over Kitty's. "You seem to have a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"I know you are," she replied sincerely. "I'm sorry, I don't want to spoil our date. I don't think this is the right time."

She wanted to enjoy this wonderful dinner, but all she could think about was the look on Matt's face when she told him what had happened in Tanner's Creek, and more importantly, what had happened since. Her explanation sounded just as unsatisfying out loud as it had sounded in her head. Being sorry and confused could never make up for the pain she saw in that haunting, silent expression. He had let the information soak in before uttering a single parting sentence. "I'll try to stay out of your way." With that, the conversation had ended and she had not seen him since.

Bill knew what was on her mind, and in his fantasy the right time to discuss this was never. They would continue to look right through that giant elephant in the room as if it didn't exist, until one day it disappeared altogether. That wasn't going to happen, though, and it wasn't fair to anyone involved to pretend otherwise. He took a gulp of that excellent wine and spoke before he lost his nerve. "I heard the marshal got back into town today. I suppose that has something to do with it."

Kitty looked surprised. She had no doubt that Bill was aware of her relationship with Matt—Pete Folsom had made sure of that—but they had done an impressive job of avoiding the subject so far. Somehow she assumed she would be the one to bring it up, when she was ready. Maybe it was the right time after all. She knew that Bill was already becoming serious about her, and she needed to be honest with him. She had a lot of soul searching to do, and she couldn't tell him how long it would take. You didn't walk away from eighteen years of your life on a whim.

"I suppose you already know it does," she sighed. "Matt and I are…well, it's complicated." Kitty realized that she had no experience talking about her personal life aside from a few conversations with Doc. She felt strange saying it out loud.

"I got that impression while we were first talking on the stage," he remarked. "Of course, I didn't know who it was until Tanner's Creek. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been together?"

Kitty didn't mind him asking, but somehow she didn't feel like putting a number on it either. She didn't know why.

"A long time," she answered. "We were quite young when we met."

The next question was inevitable, and Kitty braced herself. "Didn't the two of you ever want to get married?"

"One of us did," she quipped. "Matt doesn't think a lawman has any business with a family. I made peace with that many years ago. At least, I thought I did."

"And now?" Bill wondered.

She was trying to figure that out herself. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I suppose deep down I always thought things would be different someday. That he would change his mind about marriage or eventually give up the job, and we would finally be together. When he got that wire in Kinsley and told me he couldn't go on our trip—I guess I started to think, what if I've been kidding myself? Maybe this really is all there is for us, and maybe it's not enough for me."

Bill listened attentively, and his expression was one of understanding. No judgment, no criticism. He thought before he responded and chose his words carefully. "I wouldn't dream of pressuring you to do anything you didn't want. I know it's very sudden and it must sound crazy, but I already know what I want, Kitty. I want to give you that life you've been waiting for. A commitment, a home. A man who is ready to spend every minute loving you and making you happy."

Was this a proposal? It sure sounded like one. Kitty took a breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. She looked a bit stunned.

"I'm not asking you give me an answer now," he said quickly, silently berating himself for his overeager announcement. "I can wait, as long as you need. It's your life, Kitty, and I could never be happy unless I knew you were living it the way you wanted."

It felt almost like an alternate world to Kitty. A world where someone was waiting on _her_ to decide where their lives were headed. A place where her happiness came first.

Kitty squeezed Bill's hand. "You are such a dear man," she said. "Thank you for being patient with me."

Their waiter showed up with two hot plates of enchiladas, rice, and beans. Kitty wasn't sure if it was the wine or their honest discussion, but she suddenly felt much more relaxed. They were able to enjoy both a delicious dinner and delightful company before heading back to Dodge. It was pitch dark by that time, with a bright moon and pinpoint stars illuminating their way home. Kitty had brought a shawl for the cool night air, but Bill kept his arm around her to make sure she stayed warm.

They arrived at the livery, and Kitty insisted on taking care of the rig and the horse despite Bill's protests. What kind of gentleman let a lady do all the work on their date? "I suppose you're going to hold the reins in your teeth," she joked to the man on crutches. He admitted that she had a point and waited outside while she quickly handled the job. They began to walk the short distance to The Long Branch, with Kitty setting a comfortable pace. When they reached the door, he leaned toward her and she gently put her arms around his neck, becoming a full participant in the passionate kiss that followed.

Bill knew if he didn't stop there he was in trouble. It had been two years, and he hadn't wanted anything so badly in a very long time. But it was too soon, and she was vulnerable. He couldn't live with himself if he took advantage of her. They parted slightly, her arms still around his neck, and Bill whispered in her ear. "I think I'd better go now." Kitty gratefully nodded. She wasn't ready for this.

Bill hobbled back to The Dodge House, having a bit more difficulty walking than he had before. Kitty glanced toward the jail and saw that the light was still on. Matt was almost always in bed by now. Part of her wanted to go down there and make sure he was okay, but she figured he had seen enough of her for one day. She unlocked the door and went up to her room, hoping for a better night's sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 8

It was dawn, his usual waking time, and Matt felt an emptiness in his stomach even though he was not particularly hungry. He had eaten little during his trip home and had mostly picked at his food at Delmonico's last night. Doc, Festus, and Newly had stopped by to take him to dinner, and he had told them about his brief, lugubrious conversation with Kitty. He had gotten word in Hays that Pete Folsom had been killed, but he had no idea that Kitty was involved. The story about her terrifying encounter with the hardened criminal had taken Matt by surprise and renewed his guilt over leaving her to carry on to Kansas City alone. But what she revealed about the events that had followed was nothing short of devastating. He had listened with his typical stoicism, leaving almost immediately after she had finished telling him about Bill. He wasn't interested in explanations and couldn't rationally discuss it until he'd had more time to digest it.

"I know what's been going on here," he had told his dinner companions, who knew from that one vague sentence what he meant. Matt had a way of making it clear when he wanted no further discussion on a topic, and this was one of those times. His friends respected that, though Festus got himself kicked under the table a few times when he started to steer the conversation into forbidden territory. Sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

Matt sat up in his cot and rubbed his eyes, the early morning sun shining through the small office windows. This wasn't where he had hoped to spend the night when he stepped off of the stage in Dodge yesterday. He couldn't believe how much had changed since then.

He would have sworn he hadn't slept at all last night, except that he remembered having a dream. He was sitting in church and suddenly noticed that the pews were decorated with ribbons. The organ began to play, and he realized that he was at a wedding. A vision in white walked down the aisle, getting closer and closer to him until he could see that it was Kitty. He stood up and extended his arm to her, but she shook her head and kept walking toward a faceless man at the altar. It had jolted him awake, and though he dozed a bit afterwards, he had never fallen into a deep sleep.

Matt got up and put on a pot of coffee. He glanced at a desk covered in mail and figured he might as well get started on his work day. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to be.

The morning seemed to move at a snail's pace. Festus came in at his usual time, doing his best to help the situation and failing miserably. "He ain't that good lookin' a feller if you ask me," Festus declared at one point. "And I'd say he's a might older'n you too, and not nearly as tall—"

"That's enough, Festus," Matt interrupted, standing up and putting on his hat. "I have some errands to run. Take care of things here while I'm gone."

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus replied glumly, disappointed that his comments had not had the intended effect.

Matt left the office and stood just outside the door, wondering where to go. He didn't really have errands to run, but he needed a break. Maybe a quiet, solitary ride would clear his mind. He headed toward the stable to get Buck.

He walked quickly with long strides, hoping to avoid anyone who wanted to chat. Looking straight ahead, he practically collided with the man coming out of The Dodge House. They both stopped short, and Matt instinctively reached out to catch the man on crutches who had lost his balance.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked apologetically.

"I'm fine," the man returned politely, looking up at the tall stranger. It wasn't often that he had to look up to anyone. "I supposed I'm still trying to get used to these things."

Bill noticed it before he even finished his sentence, the star pinned on the man's red shirt. He had literally just run into the competition. It took a few seconds, but Matt realized it too. The leg injury, The Dodge House, the physical description Festus had so helpfully provided. The two men exchanged awkward glances until Bill decided to break the silence.

"You must be Marshal Dillon," he said pleasantly. "My name is Bill Dunlap. It's an honor to meet you."

It was, actually. Uncomfortable, but an honor. Bill had been hearing about Matt Dillon for nearly two decades, all of it good. He was as imposing a figure as Bill had always imagined.

"Likewise," Matt returned. "I heard what you did at Tanner's Creek. I'm grateful to you for that."

His gratitude was real, but it conflicted him. The man who might cause him to lose the love of his life was also the only reason she was still alive. Matt should have been the one facing down Pete Folsom at that stage stop, but he wasn't. Bill was there for her in his place, acting heroically even though he had nothing to do with the series of events that had put her in danger. No, putting her in danger seemed to be Matt's job.

Bill nodded his acceptance of the compliment. "I like to think any man would have done the same."

Matt shook his head. "I've dealt with a lot of men, Mr. Dunlap, and I can tell you that not any man would have."

Bill appreciated his candor. It couldn't be easy for him to be having this conversation under the circumstances, yet he had been nothing but courteous and professional. He respected Matt Dillon a great deal and thought he understood why Kitty had stayed with him all these years. He suddenly felt obliged to explain himself to the man whose life he had thrown into chaos.

"Marshal, I want you to know that I'm not the kind of man who sets out to take another man's woman."

Matt wasn't prepared to talk about that, not with his friends and certainly not with this stranger. Truthfully, not even with himself. Bill noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. "I didn't say you were," Matt replied curtly.

It was against his better judgment to continue, but Bill needed to say his piece whether Matt wanted to hear it or not. "I didn't expect her to say yes when I asked her to dinner. I knew she was…with someone. Honestly, I knew who that someone was. But she wasn't married, and I got the feeling that it might not be permanent. I figured she was worth the risk of finding out. I wouldn't have pressed the matter if she had turned me down. It was completely her decision."

"Everything Kitty does is her decision," Matt returned without emotion, even though he felt as though someone had just punched him in the gut. "If you don't know that, you've got a long way to go."

Bill chuckled. "I don't know her like you do, but I can assure you I've learned that much. I suppose it's one of the things I most love about her. She's quite a woman, Marshal. I knew it from the moment I met her."

He wasn't the only one. Matt subtly nodded and bit his lip. "She certainly is," he concurred. With that, the marshal said a polite farewell and headed off to get Buck. He needed that solitary mind-clearing ride now more than ever.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 9

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and by late afternoon the intense summer sun had made the office feel like a greenhouse. Festus decided to sit outside and get some fresh air on this slow August day, having exhausted all the chores he could do inside. It wasn't long before he saw Doc Adams heading his way, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Diligently earning your pay as usual, I see," Doc teased his friend. "Is Matt around or is he out doing all the work?"

Festus blew a loud, dismissive breath through his lips and gave Doc a disapproving look. "I'll have you know that Matthew had some important marshalin' to do, and he left me in charge o' this here town until he gits back. You oughtta be happy that I'm able to keep thangs quiet around here insteada makin' yer little jokes, you ol' scudder."

"Oh yes, I'm sure things are quiet around here because you're in charge," Doc replied with a straight face. "Why, I bet if Matt left town more often, this place would be practically crime-free!"

"Well aren't you just as funny as a mad dog with a mangy tail," Festus replied sarcastically. "Maybe you wanna try deputyin' fer a day, and I'll sit up in that there office and charge people fer not makin' 'em any better. Whatdya thank about that?"

Doc laughed. He had been goading Festus into these verbal sparring matches for years, and it never got old. "I think it's hot out, and I need a beer. I came to see if Matt wanted to get a drink with me, but I suppose you'll have to do."

Festus was thirsty enough that he decided to ignore the insult. He wasn't sure what he had in his pocket, so perhaps he could ignore paying too. Doc had been planning to take Matt to The Lady Gay for obvious reasons, but since Matt wasn't around they decided to head to The Long Branch.

Festus knew better than to bring up the subject that was foremost on his mind. Doc was sick of hearing about it, Newly wouldn't say a word, and Matthew had up and left him in mid-sentence that morning, a little detail he had failed to mention to Doc. Personally, he thought somebody should do something about that ridiculous usurper from Kinsley, but his lips were sealed.

They found The Long Branch more than half full, with Floyd alone behind the bar and Burke chatting with three of his buddies at the end of it. Doc scanned the room, trying his best to look casual and unconcerned. He didn't fool Festus, who knew that he was hoping to check on the proprietress. Despite his moratorium on mentioning the topic, Doc was every bit as worried about Matt and Kitty as Festus was. He had seen tiffs between the two lovers before, serious ones, but somehow he always knew they would work it out. This time he wasn't so sure. His main concern was for his friends, but a selfish thought nagged at him. If Matt lost Kitty to Bill, for all practical purposes, he would lose her too. The thought left a hole in his heart.

"I need a beer, Floyd," Doc called out as he bellied up to the bar.

"Make that two beers, Floyd" Festus added, taking the spot next to him.

Floyd filled two mugs and set them in front of his customers. Doc pulled a quarter out of his vest pocket and plunked it on the bar. "That'll cover mine," he nodded satisfactorily as he turned to his friend. Festus frowned and stuck a couple of fingers in his pocket, digging around as though he was certain something was in there. "Huh. I coulda swore I had me a quarter in there earlier," he remarked, almost to himself. "Must be in that other shirt."

"If you ever find that other shirt, you're going to be a rich man!" Doc declared facetiously at the familiar excuse. Several nearby patrons snickered at the good-natured ribbing.

"Oh now Doc, Miss Kitty knows that I—"

Festus stopped himself as the batwing doors opened and they walked in together. Kitty kept her hand loosely on his back as he hobbled inside, and the dull roar of conversation quickly became silence. Bill Dunlap found a room full of Dodge City faces staring at him, and they didn't look like they wanted to buy him a drink.

"Don't let me ruin your fun, Boys," Kitty said tersely to the unfriendly crowd. "Just go right back to whatever you were doing." She led Bill over to an empty table in the back and motioned for Floyd to bring them a couple of drinks. The sound of voices began to slowly pick up.

One of those voices belonged to Burke. "It's like spitting in the marshal's face, that's what it is," he said disapprovingly, low enough that only those standing near him at the bar could hear. His buddies nodded in agreement as Doc tried to ignore them and Festus stifled his temptation to render an opinion.

"She's got a hell of a lot of nerve if you ask me," said Paul Crenshaw, the lanky ranch hand standing next to Doc with a shot of whiskey. Paul had only been in town for a couple of months, but that was plenty long enough to know that Kitty Russell belonged to the marshal.

"I don't see anybody asking you," Doc pointed out crabbily, looking around for effect. Paul had a reputation as a troublemaker, especially when he was drinking, and Doc didn't care much for him.

"Aw, c'mon Doc," he urged. "She's been paradin' old limpy all over town like nobody knows she's already got a man. I guess one ain't enough for her. Back where I come from, we call a woman like that a—"

"Finish that sentence and it'll be yer last one," vowed Festus, leaning in until the two men were practically nose to nose. He may not like what was going on, but _nobody_ talked about Miss Kitty like that in front of him. Doc smirked approvingly at the gesture.

Paul set his glass on the bar and stood up as straight as possible after several shots of whiskey. "Is that a threat, Deputy? 'Cause last time I checked, a man still had a right to his own opinion."

"You'd better believe it's a threat," Festus promised. "She owns this here saloon, and if yer gonna talk like that you'd best go do it somewhere else."

"Is that so?" Paul taunted, giving Festus a light shove in the chest. Doc and the rest of the patrons at the bar looked on nervously.

"Don't make me arrest you, Mister," Festus warned. "I'm tellin' you to take it somewhere else."

Paul Crenshaw took orders all day from a ranch owner he didn't like, and he wasn't in the mood to be told what to do on his own time. Feeling the kind of courage that came out of a bottle, he made a fist and struck a blow right below the deputy's left eye. Festus went sailing backwards and landed on the floor just in front of the door. He started to get up, but Paul jumped on top of him before he was fully on his feet.

"Stop it!" Kitty screamed from the back table as a crowd formed around the men and chaos ensued. Burke tried to pull Paul off of Festus but was stopped with an elbow to the cheek. Several men jumped onto the pile, unsure what the fight was about or even who was involved, but it seemed like the thing to do.

Down the street, Matt Dillon dismounted Buck and loosely wrapped the reins around a post in front of his office. He'd had a long, quiet ride and figured he had cleared his head as much as possible under the circumstances. He had a job to do and it was time to get back and check on his town. He wasn't a minute too early.

He heard a ruckus and quickly turned toward the noise, just in time to see a mound of people come flying out of The Long Branch and into the street. He immediately ran to the disturbance and began plucking through the layers of fighters, casting them aside one by one until he made his way to the nucleus. He recognized Paul Crenshaw from several previous skirmishes and pulled him off of Festus.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. The entire saloon had emptied, and those who had not joined the fight were watching with interest. Bill stood helplessly on his crutches, and Kitty clutched his arm with both of her hands.

"This drunk yahoo got mad and punched me," Festus replied angrily, dusting himself off. He had a split lip and was working on a black eye.

Doc nodded. "That's just what happened, Matt. This fellow started it." Not that Matt had any doubts—he trusted Festus with his life.

"Why don't you tell him what it was about," Paul spat. Festus glared at him but said nothing.

"I was takin' up for you, Marshal," Paul explained proudly. "Your woman is playin' you for a fool, and I just called her what she is."

He had barely gotten the words out before Matt grabbed him by the collar and practically pulled him off of his feet. "One more word and jail is going to be the best thing that happens to you today," he growled. Paul looked as though he clearly got the message.

Matt released him and nodded at Festus. "You can take him in. I have to tend to my horse."

"My pleasure, Matthew," Festus said as he grabbed Paul by the arm and led him toward the jail.

The crowd began to disperse and Matt turned toward Kitty, still standing next to Bill near the batwing doors. They locked eyes, each with the same pained expression. Matt slowly turned and started walking back to his horse. There was nothing else to say.

Burke and his friends discussed the recent excitement on their way back to their offices, unaware that Matt was behind them. "That Crenshaw is an idiot, but you've got to admit he has a point," claimed Albert Young, a coworker at the freight office. "The marshal shouldn't have to put up with that."

Burke rubbed his slightly swollen cheek. "Well I know what I'd do if I was him. I'd take back what belonged to me and send that Dunlap fellow packing. He's got no claim on her, and everybody knows it."

"She's not property," Matt called out from behind. The startled foursome stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hi Marshal. I didn't mean—" Burke tried to explain.

"I know what you meant, and you're no better than Crenshaw with talk like that. We had a war several years ago, and it seems like we decided that nobody gets to own another person. A woman has the right to make choices just like anybody else."

The men sheepishly stared at each other for a few seconds. "Sorry Marshal, we didn't mean any harm," Albert offered sincerely.

"Yeah, sorry Marshal," Burke echoed.

Matt nodded a silent acceptance of their apology before heading over to untie Buck.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 10

Matt sat behind his desk, massaging his forehead and reading the same sentence for the third time. What was this letter from Judge Brooker even about? He was trying to concentrate, but his mind kept wandering back to that glance he had shared with Kitty last night after he broke up the fight. She still looked at him with the same love in her eyes. Or was he imagining that? He didn't know anymore.

He glanced up as the door slowly opened, making that familiar creaking noise. He wasn't expecting her, but he wasn't exactly surprised either. Their lives were in turmoil, and they had barely even talked about it. He knew she would eventually need some answers. In all honesty he needed them too, but he wasn't going to be the one to ask. It wasn't his nature.

He had seen her in that dress a hundred times, the gold top with the orange skirt, perfectly accenting her equally vibrant hair and blue eyes. It had been eighteen years since he had caught that first breathtaking site of her, and those years had been incredibly kind to her. He knew that face so well, every curve and every line, and he could tell that she had gotten little sleep last night. Still, she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

"Hello, Matt," she said softly, tentatively. "Got a minute?"

Matt took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure."

Where to begin? She had rehearsed it silently most of the night as she tossed and turned, yet standing before him the words were becoming jumbled in her head. She thought she had more time, but yesterday's events had changed everything. Bill's presence here was clearly not welcome, and he wasn't going to be responsible for any more problems. Out of respect for Marshal Dillon and the residents of Dodge City, he was making plans to head out to Tanner's Creek and check on his new place. He had asked Kitty to come with him.

"We've been together a long time, Matt. It's hard to throw that away," she finally started.

"Yeah," he agreed. It certainly was.

"The past week has been very…confusing. It's been awkward for both of us, but I haven't done any of this to hurt you. Please tell me you know that," she urged.

In a way, it would be easier to believe that she had. To think that she was so angry that she had decided to punish him by flaunting another man right under his nose, in his town. At least that way, he wouldn't have to face the possibility that she had actual feelings for this man. But he knew that wasn't Kitty. She may have been spitting mad initially, but she would never be so spiteful. He reluctantly nodded. "I know that."

"Bill is a good man," she continued, and Matt had no argument there. "He knows how people feel about him here, and he doesn't want to cause any trouble. He wants to go back to Tanner's Creek to check on his new place, and last night he asked me to go with him."

Matt felt a stab in his heart that rivaled any bullet wound. "You mean for a visit?"

Several agonizing seconds passed before she answered. "For a visit, if that's all I can give him for now. But he's made it clear that he hopes I will decide to stay. He wants us to have a life together, to get—married."

_Married._ Such a simple word, yet so hard for her to say. She didn't want him to think she was rubbing it in his face, that the one word he could never utter was being offered to her with such enthusiasm by a man she had only known a few days. She had no intention of punishing him for having a relationship on his terms. She had willingly agreed to it, after all.

"What did you tell him?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he could handle the response.

"I told him I needed time to figure out a few things before I could give him an answer. I think you know what those things are, Matt. I need to know where we stand."

"I need that too, Kitty," he replied. "But that's up to you, not me."

Kitty could hardly believe his words. "Are you serious? Do you really think that you have no say in this?"

"I have no right to any say in your decisions," he conceded. "I never have."

"Well, I'm giving you the right," she informed him, rather testily. "I, Kitty Russell, hereby bestow upon you the right to tell me what to do for the first time in our lives. Take advantage of it, Matt. Tell me to say no to Bill." Her eyes were pleading and her voice was heavy with emotion.

Matt put his hands over his tired eyes and slowly ran his fingers up his forehead and through his thick, graying hair. "I can't, Kitty. You know how I feel, but I can't do that."

Kitty felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. This wasn't an argument over a trip or a social event. She wasn't even asking him to put her first in his life—she was merely asking him to put her in his life, somewhere that mattered. It was such a simple request, two little words—say no. And after eighteen years, he couldn't even give her that. He wasn't going to fight for her.

They stared at each other in awkward silence until Kitty decided there was only one thing left to say. "Thank you for being honest with me," she said, surprised that at that moment she actually meant it. "I guess I fooled myself into thinking I had a big decision to make. I see now that you have already made it for me."

Matt looked confused. "I don't understand. I'm leaving this totally up to you, Kitty. I'm not interfering at all. How is that making the decision for you?"

Kitty smiled sadly. "You're right, you don't understand," she said tenderly. Goodbye, Matt. I'll always love you."

She hurried out the door, leaving her longtime partner to process the words in stunned silence.

GSGSGSGSGSGS

Doc Adams was at the bottom of his wooden staircase when he saw what appeared to be a distraught Kitty Russell running out of Matt's office and heading toward The Long Branch. It may be none of his business, but he didn't care this time. He had seen just about enough of this nonsense.

Doc walked through the door and confronted his friend, who was sitting motionless at his desk. "I just saw Kitty, and she looked upset. What happened?"

Matt didn't respond, continuing to stare blankly ahead. Doc waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

Matt swallowed and slowly made eye contact. "She's gone, Doc. I lost her."

Doc frowned and swiped at his moustache. "What do you mean, she's gone?"

"She chose Bill. She's moving to Tanner's Creek with him."

Doc couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe them. "You tell me exactly what just happened," he demanded.

Matt shook his head, looking bewildered. "There's not much to tell. She asked me to tell her to say no to Bill Dunlap. I couldn't do that, of course, it's her decision. Then she said something about the decision being made for her, and she told me goodbye. She's leaving, Doc."

Doc's expression quickly changed from confusion to irritation. "So in other words, you screwed up."

"What?" he replied, genuinely clueless.

"She doesn't want to leave, Matt," Doc practically yelled. "Any fool can see that."

It was Matt's turn to look irritated. "I'm not sure how you know that, but I get the feeling I'm about to find out."

"You bet you are," he continued huffily. "How many years have you been together? And what has she asked of you in all that time? Not much, I can tell you that. Bill is a fine man, and he is offering her the life she could never have with you. Did she just jump at that chance? No, she came to hear you tell her that the life she chose with you is worth more than any other life. That you still want that life, that you still want _her_. And what do you tell her? 'It's not my decision.' If you think that's noble, you are sadly mistaken. It's a cop out, Matt. I think deep down, you're afraid of the responsibility that comes with telling her that you are committed to this relationship. And that's a real shame, because you are throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as the two men avoided eye contact. Doc didn't regret what he had said, but he knew it sounded harsh. Despite his outward demeanor, he didn't like being harsh. Certainly not with the people he cared about most.

Matt finally looked Doc in the face and broke the silence. "What if it's too late?"

"What if it's not?" Doc replied. "If you don't find out, you'll never forgive yourself. And I just may never forgive you either."

Matt stood up and put his hat on. "Thanks, Doc," he said sincerely as he headed out the door and turned toward The Long Branch.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty's Love Story

Chapter 11

Kitty sat quietly alone on her bed. It didn't seem real—not yet.

She held the card Bill had given her last night, absentmindedly opening and closing it with her fingers. Inside he had copied a poem by his favorite writer, Christopher Marlowe, from a book he always carried with him. He had almost apologized when he gave it to her. "I hope this isn't too sticky and sentimental," he laughed. "I can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic." Kitty assured him that she was too. There had been times in her life when it had been hard to remain so, but she had never truly lost her faith in happily ever after.

She opened the card and read the poem one more time:

_Come live with me and be my love, _

_And we will all the pleasures prove _

_That valleys, groves, hills, and fields, _

_Woods or steepy mountain yields. _

_And we will sit upon the rocks, _

_Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks, _

_By shallow rivers to whose falls _

_Melodious birds sing madrigals. _

_And I will make thee beds of roses _

_And a thousand fragrant posies, _

_A cap of flowers, and a kirtle _

_Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle; _

_A gown made of the finest wool _

_Which from our pretty lambs we pull; _

_Fair lined slippers for the cold, _

_With buckles of the purest gold; _

_A belt of straw and ivy buds, _

_With coral clasps and amber studs: _

_And if these pleasures may thee move, _

_Come live with me and be my love. _

_The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing _

_For thy delight each May morning: _

_If these delights thy mind may move, _

_Then live with me and be my love._

Bill Dunlap clearly adored her. He was kind and gentle, selfless and funny, smart and handsome. And he wanted her more than anything in the world. Bill was everything she could possibly desire in a man. Almost, anyway.

They would have a good life together. Tanner's Creek was a lovely little town, and Bill's uncle's place sounded nice. She would leave behind the stresses of running a saloon and enjoy the tranquility of retirement. Sleeping late, casual strolls into town whenever they felt like it, two rocking chairs on the front porch watching the sunset together. It was the life she had always envisioned for herself some faraway day—she had just always envisioned it with someone else.

Kitty glanced around her room. There were so many memories here. The armoire with all the dresses she had worn on special occasions. The jewelry box on her dresser, filled with beautiful gifts he had given her over the years. The brass bed where she had spent the most passionate nights of her life. It was hard to believe she would be leaving soon, under these circumstances.

A knock on the door startled her. She was supposed to pick Bill up for lunch at The Dodge House, but apparently he had decided to come and get her instead. Kitty smiled—he was always so happy to see her. It was very flattering.

She opened the door, preparing to give him the news that she had made a decision. She couldn't have been more surprised at the tall figure standing in her doorway, breathing heavily from the run down Front Street and taking the steps to her room two at a time. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Matt," she almost gasped. "I wasn't…I mean, why—"

"Say no to Bill Dunlap," he broke in, emphatically, almost desperately.

"What?" she replied, as though she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"Don't leave, Kitty. I want you to tell him no."

"But you said—"

"I was wrong," he interrupted again, not at all concerned about manners at this particular moment. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you how I feel. I owe you that much."

Kitty took a deep breath and swallowed. "And how do you feel?" she asked.

Matt stepped toward her, until he was so close it seemed unnatural not to touch her. He gently stroked her right cheek with the back of his hand before leaning down for a soft kiss which was met with no resistance. "Like I can't bear the thought of you being with another man," he answered as their lips parted only briefly and he once again kissed her. "Like I will never forgive myself if you get on that stage with him. Like I love you so much that I can't imagine my life without you."

Kitty closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her head in his chest. "I couldn't imagine it either," she whispered, a wave of relief washing over her body that made her feel almost lightheaded.

"Does that mean you're not leaving?" he asked cautiously.

Kitty pulled back just enough to look into his eyes and nod. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Cowboy," she choked through tears. Matt smiled. "I'm not," he announced happily, pulling her back in for an even tighter hug. Matt knew at that moment that something had changed in him forever. He wanted to be stuck with Kitty Russell—legally, and for the rest of his life—and he wasn't afraid anymore.

Epilogue

The stage driver watered the horses and made small talk with the passengers getting ready to board. Bill and Kitty stood together just out of earshot, alone except for several pairs of curious eyes in the distance. Bill was standing without crutches for the first time since his surgery. He had just left Doc's office, where he thanked the man who had so skillfully saved his life and looked after him for a solid week, not once letting his personal feelings interfere with his concern for a patient. What a true professional.

Tanner's Creek was calling his name. The unexpected detour he had taken on his way to that new life had been painful, in more ways than one. Yet somehow, with a hole in his leg and his heart still in pieces, he didn't regret that it had happened. She had awakened in him feelings that he thought were buried with his wife. He was not merely living anymore, he felt alive. His leg was healing nicely, and in time so would his heart. Who knew what might lie ahead for him.

Kitty had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She loved Bill—not in the way he wanted her to, but in a deeply genuine way. He had told her not to, but she couldn't help feeling guilty sending him off to Tanner's Creek alone. Their conversation had been difficult, emotionally wrenching. He knew as soon as he saw her standing in his doorway that he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him. He may not have known her for long, but her expression said it all.

She had explained it to him with his own words, the sting still sharp but oddly comforting. "You told me that when you met Grace, you instantly knew that you were meant to spend your life with this person. That happened to me too, Bill. It happened eighteen years ago, and nothing can change that. I'm where I belong." He hadn't pleaded or tried to change her mind. He had simply asked if she was certain this was what _she_ wanted, and she assured him it was. Despite the difficult circumstances, there was a peace and happiness about her that told him she had made the right decision. There was nothing left for him to do but make arrangements to start his new life in Tanner's Creek. He had wired his sons, and they were both bringing their families for a visit to make sure that he was recuperating as well as he claimed. It gave him something to look forward to.

The driver announced that it was time to leave, and a young couple climbed into the stage. "I guess this is it," Bill said, ready to claim his seat on the other side. "I'll never forget you, Kitty. Thank you for everything."

Kitty swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm not sure what you're thanking me for. It seems like meeting me didn't do a whole lot except turn your life upside down."

Bill smiled. "No, actually it turned it right side up. And I'll always be grateful for that."

"I'll miss you," she said honestly. "Goodbye, Bill."

"Goodbye, Dear," he echoed fondly, reaching down for an appropriately benign farewell kiss as half of Front Street pretended not to notice.

Bill climbed into the stage and waved through the window as the driver signaled his team to take off. Kitty stood and watched until they disappeared from view. She glanced at the jail and locked eyes with a tall man in a cowboy hat, the man she had been in love with since the day she had arrived in Dodge City as a young woman. They began walking toward each other and met in the middle of the a crowded street, ignoring the inevitable spectators.

"I know a lady who sure could use a drink," she hinted.

"I know a man who's ready to buy," he offered.

Matt knew a man who was willing to do a lot more than buy Kitty Russell a drink. He had already informed The War Department of his retirement plans, and yesterday he had contacted his jeweler friend in Hays about designing a ring he would be proud to present to her on bended knee. He was feeling pretty confident about his chances of getting a yes, thankful that he'd had the good sense to realize it was time to ask before it was too late.

The town marshal and the saloon owner headed toward The Long Branch together, as they had countless times before. In a rare display of public affection, Matt wrapped his arm securely around her waist and she returned the gesture. Doc and Festus watched with delight from the sidewalk, sensing that something had changed between their friends, and that it was something wonderful.

The End


End file.
